


Hearts Don’t Break Around Here

by ameerahtura111



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut kinda?, k bye, kpop, wedding floof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerahtura111/pseuds/ameerahtura111
Summary: Jong and Minnie’s wedding :)





	Hearts Don’t Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad sorry. 💗💗💗🌹🌹🌹




_He is the sweetest thing that i know, you should see the way he holds me when the lights go low._

 

Taemin gazed into Jonghyun’s eyes, his expression full of nothing but adoration and love, and the same went for the older male. Their arms wrapped around each other, the soft voice of Park Jimin radiating through the church hall, their friends and family members crying, but those tears were happinesses with no ounce of sadness at all.

 

_Shakes my soul like a pothole, every time._

 

They made each other’s bodies fill with warmth and sparks with every little touch. They couldn’t manage to explain it to any one. It wasn’t like static shock or when his accidentally brush your tongue over the edge of a charging wire. It was like when it was freezing cold outside, you come back inside and drink too many hot chocolates that your tongue nearly burns off, wrapped under thousands of thick blankets as the fire rages in the corner.

 

_Took my heart upon a one way trip, guess he went wandering off with it_

 

As soon as Taemin had met Jonghyun, he knew he was the one. Before he had met him, he had never believed in love at first sight but in July 2007 it all changed and Jonghyun was on his mind every moment of the day, even in his dreams.

 

_But unlike most men I know, this one will bring it back whole._

 

Jonghyun had been in some odd relationships in the past, mostly for his body and looks. Taemin seemed to be the light at the end of the tunnel, he stopped him from ending it all. Even if Taemin left, he knew he’d come running back into his arms.

 

_Daises, daises, perched upon your forehead_

 

At the first fansign they ever did, a fan gave Jonghyun a daisy flower crown, the thought of him wearing one now made Taemin’s heart flutter.

 

_Oh my baby, lately I know._

 

As Jimin sang those lines, Jonghyun smiled widely as if to say, “I know that we’ll get loads of hate and stuff for this, even if our careers end now, I’ve got you by my side forever, right?”

 

_That every night I’ll kiss you, you’ll say in my ear._

 

Recently, their lives had been crazy. Having just finished a world tour, night time was the only time they’d be alone. As it was winter, they’d be squished together over loads of blankets, giggles leaving their lips as they whispered sweet things to each other, not caring if anyone heard.

 

_Oh, we’re in love, aren’t we?_

 

Something Jonghyun said often, he was always after constant reassurance and wanted to make sure that Taemin was still there.

 

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs, baby._

 

It had always seemed to calm Taemin down, having his hair played with. And even better, Jonghyun loved Taemin’s hair. It was always so soft and smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Jonghyun could never get enough of it.

 

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

 

They were always close together, in interviews, at the dorm, in fansigns, wherever they would be, they would be together.

 

_Love the way that you conquer your fear._

 

Taemin was horrified of the dark when he was alone, it always gave them a sense of pride when he survive a power cut without crying.

 

_He is the lighthouse in the night, that will safely guide me home._

 

They brought each other to a safe space where they were always okay. They saved each other in ways they couldn’t imagine.

 

_And I’m not scared of passing over, or the thought of growing old._

 

Age didn’t matter to them, whether they were 17 or 67 they wouldn’t change a thing for the world. As long as they had each other, they were happy.

 

_Cause from now until I go._

 

They knew they would die some day, and as I said, as long as they said each other they would be happy.

 

_You know hearts don’t break around here._

 

They were soulmates. When Jonghyun was feeling depressed, Taemin would feel depressed. When Taemin was nervous, Jonghyun would be nervous. Taemin kissed Jonghyun softly as the song ended. He a quick ‘I love you,’ which Jonghyun returned, just as happy. Their hands locked, rings shining as they began a new chapter of their lives together.

 


End file.
